The present invention relates generally to mobile device communication in a wireless network, and more particularly to applying rules to data packets from connected mobile devices based on building layout and 3-D spatial coordinates.
“Wi-Fi” is a term for wireless local area networking (WLAN) technology, which is defined by the Electrical and Electronics Engineers (“IEEE”) 802.11b standards. Devices capable of utilizing Wi-Fi technology include computers, such as laptops, desktops, gaming consoles, smartphones, tablets, and other smart devices. A Wi-Fi network is usually established as a wireless ad hoc network or with wireless “access points.” The ad hoc network is a peer-to-peer layout where two devices communicate directly when they are in range, similar to Bluetooth connections. Wireless access points are devices that serve as a hub, which creates a WLAN, and projects a Wi-Fi signal in a designated area, such as an office space or building. Wi-Fi devices connect to a wired network (usually a router) via the access points. In some instances, the access point may be integrated into the router.
Wireless access points have many advantages in comparison to other Wi-Fi technology. In particular, an access point can provide a Wi-Fi signal in a dead spot, a room or space out of range of the router. To accomplish this, an access point is placed in a dead spot and connected directly to a wired Ethernet connection. In comparison, a range extender only reaches an existing Wi-Fi network and must be placed where the Wi-Fi signal from the router is strong. Another advantage of an access point is that it provides a wireless connection for multiple wireless devices. Access points allow for over 60 simultaneous connections. While range extenders increase the range of the Wi-Fi signal from the router, the available bandwidth does not increase and thus, the number of connected device is more limited.
To connect to an access point, a computer or other smart device can actively send a “probe” to be received by the access point. Alternatively, the device can more passively scan for a “beacon” sent periodically by the access point. Once the access point recognizes the device, an authentication process occurs. If the authentication is verified, an association process occurs, which sets up a logical session for transmitting higher-layer protocols and data to the device.
Currently, many homes, office spaces, restaurants, hotels, and other large buildings utilize wireless access points. Although mobile devices may be within range to connect to the access point, many wireless networks have rules for connecting to the access point. In addition, once a device is connected, the wireless network may have rules controlling access to content. However, the majority of control rules used today are static rules. These static rules operate independent of the type of mobile device, user of the mobile device, and situation at present. Thus, static rules are undesirable in an environment, such as a home, where you have many different users accessing mobile devices in many different situations.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for dynamically applying access rules to mobile devices in an environment based on parameters such as a mobile device ID or location data.